warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Honeyfur
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Honeykit |apprentice=Honeypaw |warrior=Honeyfur |mother=Lilyheart |father=Snowbush |sister=Leafshade |brother=Larksong |adopted sister=Twigbranch |foster sister=Violetshine |mentor=Molewhisker |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''A Vision of Shadows, ''Tigerheart's Shadow, Tawnypelt's Clan, Squirrelflight's Hope, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw |deadbooks=Unknown }} Honeyfur is a white she-cat with yellow splotches and green eyes. Honeyfur is a ThunderClan warrior under Bramblestar's leadership in the lake territories. She was born to Lilyheart and Snowbush as Honeykit, along with her siblings Leafshade and Larksong, and Twigbranch as an adoptive sister. She was renamed Honeypaw and apprenticed to Molewhisker. Afterwards, she earned her warrior name of Honeyfur. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest :Before Alderpaw leaves to go on his quest, Honeykit and her siblings are seen playing around Daisy and Lilyheart's paws. :After returning from the journey, Alderpaw enters the nursery, Lilyheart tells him to be careful about where he puts his paws. He looks down and asks why, as her three kits, Larkkit, Leafkit, and Honeykit are play-fighting with each other on the floor of the den. :Honeykit is seen with her littermates, and Twigkit asks what an apprentice is. Larkkit explains to her that it's when a cat is six moons old, they receive a mentor, and learn to become a warrior. Honeykit comments that they get to fight foxes, badgers, and rival cats. :When Alderpaw and Sparkpaw take Twigkit and Violetkit to the Gathering, Sparkpaw reassures the nervous kits that they'll have a lot to tell Larkkit, Honeykit, and Leafkit when they get home. Thunder and Shadow :Leafpool mentions that Honeykit and her siblings are too boisterous for their foster sister Twigkit. The kits nose through the apprentices' den, and she-kit sighs that she can see Sparkpaw and Alderpaw's nests already in there. Later on, the three littermates clamber over a fallen beech. Fernsong brings Honeykit to the medicine den because of a cough, since Lilyheart is too busy with Leafkit and Larkkit. The tom meows that she's been miserable all morning, and Jayfeather calls Alderpaw to check her for a fever. The medicine cat apprentice doesn't think she has one, and Honeykit soon mentions that she shared a rabbit with Leafkit and Larkkit. Jayfeather tells Alderpaw to fetch chervil, and the kit eats it reluctantly. Twigkit tells Honeykit that Leafkit and Larkkit are going to explore some ferns and called for her to hurry up. The gray she-kit asks to join but Honeykit states that Leafkit caught a frog there last time and she’ll only get in the way of hunting. Twigkit persists, but she still refuses, citing that she's too noisy. Later on, Honeykit and her littermates doze beside their mother outside the nursery. :Later, Twigkit decides to leave camp and bring back watermint to impress her Clanmates. She imagines Leafkit, Honeykit and Larkkit will be amazed. She falls into the lake instead though, and Honeykit and Leafkit constantly tease her because of it. After, Twigkit is impatient to tell Honeykit and Leafkit that she is special like Jayfeather. Honeypaw becomes an apprentice with her mentor being Molewhisker. Twigpaw also becomes an apprentice and thinks that she wants to become as good as them. They have been learning battle moves while Twigpaw has been hunting. However, they are apprenticed when it is heavily snowing and prey is scarce. :On the way to the Gathering, Leafpaw and Larkpaw jostle near the tree-bridge. Molewhisker tries to convince his scared apprentice to cross, promising he'll grab her if she slips. Rosepetal nudges them so Honeypaw can go first, but Larkpaw teases that she's scared of water. On the island, Honeypaw and her siblings race into the clearing. Leafpaw calls out to Nightpaw and Breezepaw, greeting with a purr and hurrying to them, with her littermates trailing behind. One night, Leafpool calls to Alderpaw, and Honeypaw snores in her nest. When a ShadowClan patrol comes to ThunderClan camp, Honeypaw and her siblings whisper excitedly to each other near the fresh-kill pile. After the next Gathering, Honeypaw asks Twigpaw if she's okay. The gray she-cat replies with a choked voice that her sister is with the rogues. Shattered Sky :She becomes a warrior with the name Honeyfur. Before the battle against the Kin, Twigpaw observes Honeyfur and her littermates, ready for their first chance to fight for their Clan as true warriors. Darkest Night :Honeyfur is first seen in the beginning of the book, walking to the Gathering with her Clan, beside Lilyheart and Twigpaw. :At a different Gathering later on, when Rowanstar announces that Tigerheart has gone missing, she and Bumblestripe exchange glances, while other ThunderClan cats behave nervously. Alderheart notes that this is because they had all seen Tigerheart and Dovewing, who has also gone missing, do many things together when the former was in ThunderClan. River of Fire : The Raging Storm : In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars : The Silent Thaw :Honeyfur and Lilyheart call Squirrelflight a traitor when she is exiled, echoing Berrynose, who had first called her that. In the ''Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow : Squirrelflight's Hope :When Squirrelflight returns from the Sisters, she spots Honeyfur and Whitewing carrying mice for their mid-day meal. She attends the Gathering, and anxiously waits outside the medicine cats' den when her brother, Larksong, collapses. Before his and Flickerkit's vigil, she, Leafshade and Squirrelflight go on a patrol. The sisters inform the deputy they'll attend the vigil and reminisce how Larksong was with their father now. Honeyfur and Leafshade huddle next to Lilyheart during the vigil. :Honeyfur goes on a hunting patrol with Squirrelflight, Twigbranch, Finleap and Leafpool. The three younger warriors investigate a mouse nest while Squirrelflight spends time with her sister. She is impressed with Leafpool's catch and remarks there should be plenty of sparrows to feed the Clan. In the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan : Trivia Interesting facts *Honeyfur has kittypet blood through Cloudtail. Character pixels Official art Kin Members '''Mother:' :Lilyheart: Father: :Snowbush:Revealed on Kate's Blog Sister: :Leafshade: Brother: :Larksong: Adopted sister: :Twigbranch: Foster sister: :Violetshine: Nephews: :Flamepaw: :Flickerkit: Grandmothers: :Brightheart: :Sorreltail: Grandfathers: :Cloudtail: :Brackenfur: Uncles: :Dewnose: :Molepaw: Aunts: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Seedpaw: Great aunts: :Cinderpelt: Great uncles: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Thornclaw: Great aunts/uncles: :Four unnamed kits: Half-great-uncle: :Graystripe: Great-grandmothers: :Frostfur: :Willowpelt: :Princess: Great-grandfathers: :Lionheart:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Whitestorm: Great-great aunts: :Goldenflower: :Brindleface: :Mistlekit: :Spottedleaf: :Leopardfoot: Great-great uncles: :Ravenpaw: :Dustpelt: :Firestar: :Snowkit: :Redtail: :Patchpelt: Great-great aunts/uncles: :Unnamed kits: :Unidentified kits: Great-great-grandfathers: :Fuzzypelt: :Thistleclaw: :Smallear:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Adderfang: :Jake: Great-great-grandmothers: :Robinwing: :Snowfur: :Speckletail: :Swiftbreeze: :Nutmeg: Great-great-great aunts: :Bluestar: :Sweetpaw: :Rosetail: :One-eye: Great-great-great-uncles/aunts: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Great-great-great-half-aunt: :Dappletail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-great-great-half-uncles: :Tawnyspots: :Thrushpelt: Great-great-great-grandfathers: :Stormtail: :Windflight: :Stagleap:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Great-great-great-grandmothers: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: :Harepounce: :Crystal: Great-great-great-great uncles: :Goosefeather: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: Great-great-great-great-grandmothers: :Daisytoe: :Squirrelwhisker: :Fallowsong: Great-great-great-great-grandfathers: :Rooktail: :Eaglestorm: Great-great-great-great-great-aunt: :Sweetbriar: First cousins: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Fernsong: :Sorrelstripe: :Spotfur: :Flywhisker: :Snaptooth: Second cousins: :Plumstone: :Eaglewing: :Stemleaf: :Shellfur: |''See More''}} Trees Genetic Adopted Quotes External links * * * Notes and references }} ru:Медуникаde:Honigfellfr:Honeyfurfi:Honeyfurpl:Miodowe Futro (KP) Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Females Category:Minor characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Warriors Category:Darkest Night characters Category:River of Fire characters Category:The Raging Storm characters Category:Tawnypelt's Clan characters Category:Lost Stars characters Category:Squirrelflight's Hope characters Category:The Silent Thaw characters